Jun Shibaura
Kamen Rider Gai is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. His true identity is Jun Shibaura, age 21, and he is played by Satoshi Ichijou. Fictional character biography Jun is a 3rd year college student at Meirin University, extremely well-versed in computers and programming to be in the Matrix Netgame Club. Being the son of a company president, Jun is arrogant in personality, toying with other people's lives for nothing more than a good laugh. He joined the Rider war simply to be the winner of the Rider war, which to him was all a game. Jun even used his Matrix members' thrill-seeking urge against them to fight to the death in a game similar to the Rider war while he watched from the shadows. Investigating the matter, Shinji meets Jun and loses his Dragreder card to him when attacked. He used both Shinji's card and the virus he uploaded to the ORE Journal mainframe to blackmail himself into their head of their company. Shimada eventually managed to wipe out his programming with her own virus, while Miyuki Tezuka stole back the Dragreder card. Soon after, Jun was picked up by the police for his ties to the Matrix member murders, getting his father to bail him out with Shuichi Kitaoka's aid. Jun even went so far as to reveal the true identity of the other Riders among them, impressed with Takeshi Asakura's sadistic nature. To suit that end, Jun kidnapped Yui to start a "Rider party" between him, Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Raia, and Kamen Rider Ryuki. However, in the middle of the fight, their battle gets intertwined with the one between Kamen Rider Zolda and Kamen Rider Ohja, who used Gai a shield to take the blunt of Zolda's Final Vent before killing him with his own hands. Ironically, Gai, like Kamen Rider Scissors and Kamen Rider Imperer, didn't reappear in the epilogue after Kanzaki reverted time. In the 13 Riders TV Special, Jun also spat in Shinji's ordeal to end the Rider War, which he and his college friends laughed to. He was also some of the conspirators started by Kamen Rider Verde to trap Shinji in a "truce" between the fighters. Later he and the remaining fighters fought Ren and Shinji as Knight and Ryuki respectively to finish them off. Later after Ren dies with Shinji mourning by his side, Gai while away from the big fight with mirror monsters, went to finish Shinji after his Ryuki deck was destroyed by Kamen Rider Odin, but was consumed by the mirror monster Death Spider. Kamen Rider Gai Similar to Kamen Rider Scissors and Kamen Rider Tiger. Gai is a melee fighter who relies on brute strength and his intellect more often than anything else, Gai's attack methods usually involve his Confine Vent card to cancel any weapons from the other Riders while using the Metal Visor on his left-shoulder to conjure his Metal Horn gauntlet as well as summoning his contract monster Metalgelas to fight alongside him and execute his Heavy Pressure Final Vent, carried by his Contact Monster as a lance, with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Contract Monster Metalgelas : Resembling a humanoid rhinoceros. Metalgelas was originally the contract Monster of Kamen Rider Gai. Metalgelas was infuriated at its master's death at the hands of Kamen Rider Ohja and went after him only to fall victim to Ohja's contract card, becoming the second monster to Ohja's collection. Together with Venosnaker and Evildiver, became one of the building blocks of the composite Monster Genocider. Metalgelas, derives its name from the Greek river god Gelas. Although many depictions of Gelas are that of a bull-horned man, some contexts refer to is as "head of horns". Advent Deck File:Thrust_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. File:Thrust_Strike_Vent.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. File:Thrust_Confine_Vent.jpg|*'Confine Vent': Nullifies the effect of the Advent Card of the target Rider for one round. File:Thrust_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Kamen Rider Gai rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki